1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a pixel, an organic light emitting display device including a pixel, and a method for driving a pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and an organic light emitting displays. Recently, research has been conducted on developing an organic light emitting display that is wearable. Because such a display is expected to be turned on for a long period of time, efficient power consumption is one goal of system designers.